


Путешествие к Джишу

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Широ мысленно произносит молитву.





	Путешествие к Джишу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Trip to Jishu Shrine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754254) by [SakuraScout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraScout/pseuds/SakuraScout). 



> Действие происходит в будущем, поэтому Пидж несколько старше, чем в каноне.
> 
> Джишу — святилище, находящееся в Киото (Япония) и посвящённое богам любви и брака. Люди, ищущие любви, приходят сюда. (прим.пер.)

Брось монетку.

Позвони в колокол.

Поклонись дважды.

Хлопни в ладоши дважды.

Поклонись.

— А в других храмах достаточно просто опустить голову и сложить ладони, чтобы помолиться.

Широ обернулся на голос и встретился взглядом с Пидж.

— В синтоистских святынях так не принято, Пидж.

— Знаю, — самоуверенно ответила Гандерсон, положив руки на бёдра, — и что же ты попросил?

— Я ничего не просил, — признался Широ, с ухмылкой глядя на подругу.

— Тогда зачем ты приехал в любовное святилище Киото и всё это проделывал? — она указала на храм.

— Чтобы поблагодарить.

— Чтобы поблагодарить, — передразнила его Гандерсон, пародируя серьёзность парня.

— Да, — Широ аккуратно убрал прядь волос с лица Пидж, а затем нежно провёл ладонью по её щеке.

Девушка фыркнула и, криво улыбнувшись и уткнувшись в его ладонь, проворчала:

— Придурок.


End file.
